ultimate_custom_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chile
Chile is a South American nation made by Palmcoast, an admin of UCW. It was first made by Ramòn Rivero, a republican politician in Chile. Chile had its ups and downs, with the ups being the expansion and joining the Alliance of Freedom, and the downs being the Tension with League of "Cool" Nations. History The Rise of Rivero and The Alliance of Freedom In 1980, After a cruel dictatorship with Augusto Pinochet, the bombs have dropped, and one of the unfortunate cities, was of course Santiago, Chile's capital. After a while, a lucky politician, Ramòn Rivero, who was a republican politician had ran this country again after getting many countless tribes and groups, some loyal and some rebellious, to remake the country from scratch. After they had heard news from the Bahamas that they are opening their democratic alliance, the Alliance of Freedom, and they were quick to join. Being the Curia Controller After a while, after religion was added into the update, Chile was the first to declare themselves Catholic Christian, thus having the power to control the Curia. Of course, there was another contestant. The Philippines. The Philippines was also Catholic, and yearned to be a Curia Controller like Chile. Of course, they were allies and were in the same alliance, so they can't possibly rival each other. Conflict with the Alliance of Cool Nations With the new alliance, the Alliance of Cool Nations, which would be the League of Cool Nations after the court case, Chile and the Alliance of Freedom had rivals. The AoCN's sole purpose was to defame the AoF and make them crumble, but that turned a complete 180° when the Bahamas had filed a lawsuit against the AoCN for the use of the "Alliance of" sub-term. After the Alliance of Freedom had given reasonable arguments, unlike the AoCN claiming they are too "cool" for anything without any reasonable arguments. Therefore, the Alliance of Freedom had won the court case, making the League of Cool Nations refrain from using defamation. However, the LoCN had ignored it, and Further tensions increased between the two to the point of World war IV. World War IV TBD Relations Friends (Amigos) * Bahamas - Mi amigo y fellow líder who leads ese alliance y won el court case. Was part of jury y voted for AoF. pretty good amigos. ¿Oh, tu wanna try throwing commies off of helicopters? ¡Muy bien! * [[Philippines (Red)|'Philippines (Red)']] - Amigo catolico y fellow AoF member who yo support in borneo/mindanao crisis. Hope yuo not of having guerra civil again, eso would be muy mal... ¡¡¡CONTROLA A TU HIJOS ESTUPIDO!!! ''¡AND STOP HAVING MUY MUY REBELIONES! ¡POR FAVOR Y GRACIAS! * '''Eastern Democratic Union - Why he split up es el misterio. Yo hate his western side. Am pretty much tu hates tu western side as well. * [[Scotland|'Scotland']] - ¡HAGGIS FOR LIFE! Basically, he likes yo, because... AoF. Has muy rica cultura, ¡Como yo! Yo need to tell tu something, though... '¡¡¡CONTROLA A TU HIJO ESTUPIDO!!! Neutral * [[England|'England']] - Es Democratico, but not know him much. Parece que su población comunista necesita un paseo en helicóptero... * [[Zhanzheng|'Zhanzheng']] - Nombro gracioso... look like niñito draw on it. We of neutral, though y we never interact with each other. * [[Rashidun Caliphate|'Rashidun Caliphate']] - Ayudado him in wars, y tal, and we are bien amigos, but since yo was too lazy to edit el wiki durante el tiempo of our highest tension, yo hab taken el liberty to do this! *Ahem...* ¡¡¡MAL!!! ¡¡¡MAL!!! ¡¡¡MAL!!! ¡¡¡MAL!!! ¡¡¡MUY MAL INCLUSO PEOR QUE MENTE MALVADA!!! ¡¡¡DESTROY ALL MUSULMAN Y QUEMAR SUS CUERPOS!!! ¡¡¡SEND MISSILE TO ARABIA AND WATCH THEM BURN!!! ¿¡¿YOU DARE TO HUMILIATE ME ON TAPE, TU PEQUENO MIERDA?!? ¡¡¡I WILL KILL ALL OF YOUR MEN AND PLACE THEIR HEADS ON STAKES!!! ¡¡¡FEEL MI WRATH, MUSULMAN ESTUPIDO, QING WAS RIGHT TO KILL YUOR MEN!!! *Ahem...* But we are still bien amigos, si? ...Ay Rashidun, tu still there? ...Yo creo que he is of turn blanca... * [[Shwongolingo|'Shwongolingo]] - Nombre sound african yet tu of Mexicano... ¿Plus yuo hab Angola flag? es extraño... Enemies (Enemigos) * [[Western Democratic Union|'Western Democratic Union']] - '¡REBELION ESTUPIDA DEL HOMBRE INOCENTE! ¡TE MALDIGO! ¿¡¿JOIN AOCN LIKE COÑO, POR QUE TU NO?!? * [[Kaltland|'Kaltland']] - *Ahem* Tu am not bad as Mente Malvada, but yo hope mi mensaje is clear... ¡DEJAR DE HABLAR! ¡¡¡YUO ARE NOTHING BUT GULLIBLE MONO TRASERO!!! BUT, we had to save you, so... Yaaaay! * [[Sultanate of Trenoch|'Sultanate of Trenoch]] - '¡¡¡MENTE MALVADA DE ALIANZA MALVADA!!! ¡¡¡ESPERO QUE USTED Y SU MONO TRASERO BURN EN EL INFIERNO!!! Oooh, Mira eso, Alguien perdió un caso judicial... ¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! ¡YUO ARE SO BAD, YUO EVEN GOT SUED BY US! ¡ASI ES LO MALO QUE ERES! ¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! * [[Borneo|'Borneo']] - ''¡¡¡NIÑO ESTUPIDO!!! ''Dead now, so whatever. * [[Mindanao|'Mindanao']] - ''¡¡¡OTRO NIÑO ESTUPIDO!!! ''Dead now, so whatever. * [[Union Of England|'Union Of England']] - ''Parece que alguien necesita un viaje en helicóptero... :)))) ''Good thing yuo of muerta.